


A Toy on Christmas Day

by HerSistersKeeper



Series: Twelve Days of Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo is adorable and covered in tattoos, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Romance, Cinnamon Roll Rey, Coffee Shops, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Twelve Days of Reylo, toystore au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerSistersKeeper/pseuds/HerSistersKeeper
Summary: Ben Solo knows it's cliche to have a crush on the barista from across the street. But it's Christmastime, and he can't help but notice her whenever she comes into his family's toystore, never buying anything but always wistful...(First in my Twelve Days of Reylo series! Hope you enjoy!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoorQueequeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/gifts).



He wondered if she’d come again today.

Ben Solo glanced out across the toy store, nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet, anxious for signs of a customer, or anyone, really. It was one o’clock on a Saturday afternoon, three days before Christmas, and this was the quietest the store had been his whole winter break.

Through the window, he could see people trail by, happily minding their own business as they tromped through the falling snow, arms laden with prettily wrapped parcels and bags. Sometimes, he’d see children pressing their faces against the glass, the cold making their noses run against the window before they were chided and called away. He used to laugh at the silly faces he’d see when that happened, until he eventually realized that he was responsible for washing the windows later.

This was his first Christmas season running the family store alone, and it was an honor that he had yet to fully stomach. This was the busiest time of year for them, and for his father to pass the torch to him, no matter how reluctantly, was enough of a gift for the college senior. For the past week, he had woken up at dawn, pulling on the long sleeved shirt every employee, family or not, had to wear before his drive to the shop. The business stood proud along the little town’s main street, the little town of Alderaan so different from Naboo University, large liberal arts college he attended. He had played—ahem, _tested_ —all the toys before he placed them on the shelves with care, arranging the dolls and building blocks just so, looking perfect and worthy of Macy’s department store.

He was proud of the place, seeing memories in every aisle, letting himself reminisce, knowing that he would be unbothered for at least a moment. One year, his father had built him a fort from cardboard bricks, a memory that he was bent on recreating after closing up some night, remembering the canopy of fairy lights hung above his head when he looked up in his “castle.” The tinkling of the front door’s bell snapped him out of his reverie, smile shrinking for a moment, insincere “customer service” simper now widening into a grin as he saw who ducked in.

“My favorite customer!” His bellow made the girl jump, her cold cheeks remaining scarlet from blushing, no matter how far she ducked her face down into her navy scarf to hide from Ben and his dimpled grin. Rey chuckled self-consciously as she approached the counter, jutting an arm out to him, a travel mug in her gloved hand, grinning as he took it, sighing appreciatively. “Compliments of Poe. He said that it’s your mom’s new favorite?” She wrinkled her nose with her explanation, shrugging at him, her cheeks coloring again at his murmured thanks.

If you asked him, Ben wouldn’t immediately admit his crush on the barista from the café across the street. He would possibly try to distract you with what he knew about her, such as how she always smelled like dark roasted coffee and vanilla, that her favorite holiday was Christmas, with New Year’s Eve being a close second. He would tell you about how she was trying to make a new holiday drink with her manager Poe, that she always brought him a cup of their newest concoction whenever she stopped by during her breaks.

However, if you pestered him enough, he would fess up—that this girl standing before him, shrugging off her heavy winter coat and shaking the snow out of her chestnut hair, had caught his eye and he didn’t know what to do about it, hadn’t known what to do about it since coming home two weeks ago. Common sense told him to take a chance, to ask her out, but that wasn’t realistic. Not for him.

Despite his cheerful demeanor and his willingness to wear a dorky Christmas sweater, he knew that he wasn’t quite her type. Rey lived in soft sweaters, in girly skirts and preppy blazers, and always had a smile to offer. It was unsurprising that she was studying to be a teacher at the local community college, that she wanted to teach kindergarten—though she had made it clear that she’d be completely happy if she ever owned the café, her second home. She probably had a cute boyfriend stashed away somewhere, though he’d never know it—she was almost always working, be it at the café or as a kindergarten teacher’s aide every Friday.

 He, on the other hand, was covered in tattoos and was known around his college campus as a bad boy, even though the most he was guilty for was having a resting bitch face, preferring to spend his time constructing elaborate sculptures and reading. He was rougher around the edges, his bearded face usually grumpy and therefore intimidating. (Rey hadn’t thought so, striking up a conversation shortly after they met, shrugging at his confusion, as if she didn’t understand why no one wanted to chat with him.)

The most that they had going for them was that they both liked coffee and the holidays in their small hometown. Ben watched the girl drift away towards the aisles, wistfully staring after her, though he knew better. He considered himself lucky that his family owned the toy store, that he was privileged enough to see her almost every day. It was apparently a tradition of hers to wander through and examine each toy, his mother scolding him for not noticing her the previous year, something that he kicked himself over already, no scolding required.

Rey never bought anything, even though her fingers lingered thoughtfully on almost every toy she came across. He didn’t mind though—even if he didn’t have a crush on her, he didn’t have the heart to shoo her away. There was something she hadn’t told him yet, some reason behind her longing glances at the dolls, on the children chemistry set. It wasn’t something he’d ask her about, not now. There was no good way to ask about it, and so he let it be, content with his delicious coffee (a peppermint mocha, a fact he filed away for when he needed to be on his mother’s good side) and his beautiful view.

Today, she was looking at the trucks, picking one up and smiling, a finger experimentally spinning a wheel. It was a gentle touch, and it made Ben’s heart ache for some reason, another thought to tuck away and ask someone about later. In the meantime, he was fine with staying safe in his space behind the counter, ever on the lookout for another customer.

On a typical day, Rey would peruse the store, making her way down each aisle meticulously before turning and heading back to work, throwing a cheerful goodbye over her shoulder before the wind swept her away. He’d maybe see her pass by later, when he was closing up, the girl always squashed between Finn and Poe, the two lovebirds who managed Jakku Java, and she’d wave—and he’d always forget how to hold a broom in his overzealous need to wave back.

Today though, she slipped up to the counter, chewing on her bottom lip, as if nervous about something. “What’s up, Rey?” The clerk leaned across the counter, propping his elbows against the smooth wood, looking up at her now.

“I…I, um, just wanted to ask—and it’s completely okay if you say no, I totally get it…I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to an ugly sweater party with me?” She was flustered—it was obvious by how she forced her gaze at her feet, as if she wouldn’t be able to stand his face, should he start laughing at her. Instead he stuttered back:

“When is it?” The relief that crossed her face made his stomach drop, and her smile had his heart in his throat. She shyly offered up a formal invitation, in reply, seeming to hold her breath as his eyes flicked over the writing, details neat and alternating in red and green ink.

 “Oh, so Poe put you up to this!” She laughed at his teasing remark, at his accusing finger on the invitation’s RVSP number. Rey could only shrug bashfully. “It’s not that—he just got sick of me talking about you all the time, so he decided he’d play matchmaker…or something.” She threw her hands up, exasperated, but still smiling as he chuckled at her.

“Christmas Eve, huh?” Her head bobbed frantically, another wave of relief rushing through her at his grin. “If you don’t mind coming to dinner at my place first, then I definitely don’t see why not.” He chuckled at her confused face, brows furrowing and then smoothing with his explanation: “Family tradition. Mom would kill me if I ever tried to skip Christmas Eve with the family.”

“I can believe that.” Her smile was sunny, her cheeks warm for the fifth time since walking into the store. Ben had that effect on her, but she didn’t mind. “I should probably be getting back…Poe will never let me live down coming back late, even if I was asking you out.”

She pretended that she didn’t hear his triumphant whoop as the door shut behind her, pretended that she was hopping over a drift of snow and not skipping, giddy from the favorable exchange. Rey knew that her coworkers would tease her, but she didn’t mind all that much.

Ben watched her go, lingering by the window and waving with a grin when she turned on the café’s door and looked back at him one last time. He didn’t wonder about her odd little tradition for the rest of the day, shunting the curiosity aside as he bided his time until he could close up shop, smile playing on his lips well into the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so...I was supposed to be done with the story by now... but I've been stuck and there's finals and I don't want to leave you all hanging, so here's what I have so far. Enjoy!

Ben couldn’t help but jitter with excitement as he tried to wriggle into his sweater, foot tapping and keeping time to the Christmas pop music his mother had blaring in the kitchen. In four hours, he’d be taking Rey out for their first date (or she’d be taking him, he reminded himself, wryly grinning as he glanced at his reflection, his sweater garishly adorned with blinking lights).

He had had the chance to the two days preceding the holiday, and he had taken her out for coffee and for dinner, the sight of her smile forever emblazoned in his mind—but this was going to be the official one. Christmas was what brought them together, be it via toys or holiday drinks…and so the “official” first date needed to be on Christmas Eve. It had to be.

Leia glanced up at her son as he strolled through the kitchen, absentmindedly whistling along to the radio’s song. She smirked at him as he plopped down at the kitchen island, smacking his hand away as he attempted to pluck up a cookie, rolling her eyes at his offended face.

“Those are for after dinner, and you know that, Benjamin Solo.” He teasingly stuck his tongue out at her, and she absentmindedly tousled his hair. Even though he was in college, he was still her little boy, someone who got their cheeks pinched and bothered about getting a haircut, his locks brushing the back of his neck. She tucked the thought away and turned back to the stove, throwing over her shoulder, “Isn’t it a bit early for your party?” Ben peered down at his sweater, shrugging at his mother when she looked back at him.

“Have to break it in. It’s a little tight around the arms.” Leia nodded thoughtfully, peeking at the turkey in the oven. “Are you _sure_ Rey doesn’t have any dietary restrictions? I’d hate to kill the poor girl just because you forgot to tell me not to add the walnuts in the stuffing.”

“Mom, for the last time—she’ll eat anything you put in front of her, walnuts or no walnuts.” The young man couldn’t help but grin at his mother’s grumbled fretting. It meant that Rey had gotten the rare Organa-Solo seal of approval. He had already guessed as much from the knowing look his parents had exchanged when he told them his plans for Christmas Eve, the smiles they had struggled to keep at bay.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, realizing that his mother was murmuring something to him, eyes focused on her sweet potatoes and not on her son’s far off gaze. “I’m sorry—what?”

“I was just saying that it was so nice of you to invite Rey to dinner tonight. Heaven knows she doesn’t have family to spend the holidays with…” Leia glanced up in surprise at her son’s shocked sputtering. “What?”

“She doesn’t have a family?” Ben’s mind was spinning, trying to put this new bit of information into context, trying to package it neatly in his image of Rey. She was too warm, too trusting to have been an orphan…too happy and optimistic. Right?

“Oh, Ben…” His mother sighed as she carefully set the baking pan of potatoes down, circling the counter to sit next to him, wringing her hands nervously. “She didn’t tell you? Rey was in the foster system since she was five. She didn’t grow up with the kind of Christmases that you did.”

Oh. The young man closed his eyes, a wave of realization settling over him. That’s why she always was looking at the toys every winter: her foster families probably hadn’t been able to afford to give toys on Christmas day—or worse, hadn’t wanted to try to give gifts. Her experimental touches, her awestruck face, her gleeful laughter every time she came across a new toy, the reverence in which she held dolls…because she had never had them.

In a moment, he was on his feet, pulling on his coat, calling to his stunned mother, “I don’t know how long I’ll be—start eating without me.” He looked back, small smile peeking through. “Let Rey know that I’ll be back.”

With that, the front door shut behind him, and Leia could only stare at the space her son had just deserted and smile. “That boy… what is he up to?” She only wondered about the details—she knew that it had to do with the girl who would be coming to dinner in less than an hour.

 

She didn’t expect him _not_ to be there. Rey sat across from Ben’s parents, unsure of what to do, wishing that her gigantic sweater would swallow her whole. The plate of food before her was delicious, and she knew that she had never had a better holiday meal than this one, even when her roommate Finn tried his hardest in the kitchen, but there was a fear nipping at her appetite. She had been stood up before, but she hadn’t expected it from Ben, even if his mother assured and reassured her that he’d be back, that he was running a few errands, nothing more. He didn’t seem the type, and she couldn’t think of a reason that he would…but still, she sat, on edge, not sure if it showed.

“Is the food alright?” Rey smiled nervously at Leia, picking up her fork again. “It’s wonderful…I’m just afraid that my eyes were bigger than my stomach.”  She wasn’t about to admit that nerves were pinching her stomach, that her date’s lacking presence had her frantic. She knew that she should be used to being abandoned, that her life had been shaped by it, but it did nothing to steel her, noticing her hand tremble under the fork’s slight weight.

“Do you want to take the leftovers with you?” The girl jumped at Han’s gruff voice. It had been the first time since he had spoken the entire meal, and despite his grumpy demeanor, his eyes looked at her kindly as she nodded. Rey’s heart squeezed with gratitude, the bittersweetness of being in debt in the best way tampering off as he took her plate, leaving her to consider the holiday placemat before her.

The Organa-Solos had the home she would have only dreamed of having, her eyes trailing to the well-used table and silverware, the glittering Christmas tree. When she was younger, there hadn’t been anything special about the holidays for her. She hadn’t minded, or at least she thought she hadn’t, remembering how she had pulled herself short when she had first walked past the toy store two years ago, how she couldn’t take her eyes off the dolls, memories of the other girls in elementary school bragging about their Barbies having pushed her through the door—and thus started her tradition.

 Rey pushed herself up now, drawing near to the tree, closing her eyes as she breathed deeply, appreciating the scent of pine, the prick of the needles, unlike the fake plastic trees she was so used to. There were so many decorations on it, and her heart stuttered with the realization that the most colorful ones were handmade, usually adorned with a school photo.

Ben’s. Despite her uneasiness, her fear of being abandoned on Christmas Eve, this time in a very different way, she let herself smile, chuckling to herself, absentmindedly mumbling as she traced a finger along a flat gingerbread ornament, his senior picture pasted to the face of it. “My, what big ears you have…”

“If they’re that big, I can keep my hat on.” When she whirled around, Rey wasn’t sure what was a darker red, her flushed cheeks or the Santa hat Ben wore as he grinned at her. The girl couldn’t decide if she wanted to swat him or if she wanted to bury herself in his arms, relief and annoyance intermingling in her sigh. As he approached her, cautiously pecking her on the cheek, she let herself relax, rolling her eyes at him as he whispered an apology. She wanted to be mad, wanted to let herself be swept up by the frantic thoughts that had flooded her mind with him gone…but she couldn’t.

Not when he looked so ridiculous, his sweater completely ugly and yet attractive on him, the girl trying to ignore how nice his arms looked, focusing instead on the Santa hat. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled self-consciously, shrugging at her.

“It’ll make sense soon. Promise. Are you ready to go?” He offered her coat to her, plucked from the foyer’s closet, and she hesitated, caught between eagerness to leave for the party and concern. “Have you eaten?” He shrugged the question off, helping her into her coat, taking extra care to fasten every button. “I’ll be alright. Besides, my mother has been known to deny food to whoever is late to her Christmas Eve dinner.” Ben glanced at the clock and smirked, nodding to it as they stepped outside. “From the looks of things, my uncle will also not be eating tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I know that I’ve said this a lot already but…I am so sorry that I was late. I’m usually not—really. The last time I was that late was in third grade, before the holiday musical, and I only missed the opening number because I drank too much eggnog and had to pee and…”

“Ben, for the last time—it’s fine. I’m sure your teacher was more pissed at you than I could possibly ever be.” Rey chuckled, feeling amused more than exasperated, even though her date had insisted on apologizing for the umpteenth time since they had left his house. She couldn’t say that she didn’t appreciate his apologies—she knew that he was sincere in his regret, and she welcomed how genuine he was, a trait missing from many people she had met in her lifetime.

She couldn’t be mad at him. Rey decided this once more as she glanced over at Ben from the passenger seat, watching his hands nervously drum on the steering wheel in time along with the radio’s rendition of “The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.” Despite the frigid temperatures and the late start, the girl was confident that this would be a wonderful evening, turning her gaze to the window, watching Christmas lights and snow fleck past her vision as they drove on, pointing out particularly pretty decorations to her date, who hummed in approval, his grin welcoming and sweet.

Han had let Ben borrow the family truck, the honor not lost on the two as Ben carefully turned down the snowy main street. In the distance, the toy store’s display glowed, understated but warm, as if it was basking in the light from the coffeehouse across the street. Even with the radio on, Rey could hear the holiday tunes being blared from the café, Mariah Carey’s holiday anthem growing ever louder as they pulled up to the curb. She shrugged, almost embarrassed at the toy store clerk’s raised eyebrow and smirk, explaining: “Poe really loves Christmas—even more than I do.”

“I find that hard to believe.” His tease was met with a swat, Rey playfully huffing as she opened her door, considering her descent, keeping her eye on a patch of ice waiting for her. In a moment, Ben was at her door, reaching out his hands. “You can trust me—I won’t drop you.” Her eyes were wary on him and he laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not close to any ice—you can jump on me for all I care. I won’t fall.”

“It’s not that—we have an audience.” Her whisper was dramatic, and Ben followed her gaze, rolling his eyes at how Poe and Finn had their face pressed against the café’s windows, ignoring their other guests in favor of making kissy faces at the two, laughing as their friend stuck her tongue out at them. With their faces squished against the glass panes, the two men reminded the clerk of the children who did the same to the toy store windows, the sight providing a much needed reminder as he turned back to Rey, motioning her forward. “I got you.”

If there was hesitation before, it had melted away with another smile of encouragement, the girl lurching forward and into his arms. In a moment, her arms were looped around his neck, and he was swooping her up, cradling her, her feet dangling far above the treacherous ice. The embrace was only meant for a minute, Ben turning to let her down, but instead, Rey reached up, intent on fixing his Santa hat, her hands lingering on his face as she hummed in approval. “You’re really warm.”

There was another smile on his face and he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose with hers, chuckling as she tugged at his collar, frowning as he shook his head. “I don’t want you to get frozen to me. Poe will never let you live it down.”

“You say it likes it’s a bad thing.” He rolled his eyes, finally setting her down, his large gloved hand settling around her smaller, mitten covered one. Rey noticed how her date fidgeted, unsure if it was from the cold or from nerves, especially now as he tugged on her hand, eyes on his family’s store.

“Mind coming with me before we head into the party? Dad wanted me to check on the new display he set up today.” Ben watched her face, couldn’t help but feel relieved when she nodded, grinning. “I’ve never seen the toy store after hours…do the toys come to life?” She waggled her eyebrows at him, giggling at his eye roll as she followed him to the doorstep, watching him falter again.

“What’s wrong, Ben?” She expected a shrug, a stuttered explanation, but instead he awkwardly retrieved something from his pocket, mumbling.

“I need you to wear this.” In his hands, he held a simple blindfold, and Rey quirked an eyebrow, amused but exasperated.  “Ben, I’ve been in the toy store a million times now. There’s nothing that could surprise me, I’m sure.” She wasn’t sure if it was the cold or embarrassment that had his cheeks matching a candy cane, but still, he remained solemn, even as a smile threatened to break across his face.

“Trust me—it’ll make the whole thing that much better. You can take it off as soon as it’s okay, I promise.” She rolled her eyes again, but acquiesced, feeling his hands gentle on her head as he secured the fabric, sighing contently when she failed to see how many fingers he was holding up before unlocking the door.

Rey’s grip was tight on his hand, but Ben didn’t mind as he coaxed her along. The store was only lit up by Christmas lights, the glow reminiscent to that of a thousand candles, soothing and low. Even now, even though he had seen the store like this a million times, the man couldn’t help but feel awed, and he struggled to speak above a whisper, as if he was afraid to break a spell. “Okay, step up. That’s right… you’re doing great. The display is right back here.”

When Ben whispered in her ear that it was safe to take the blindfold off, Rey expected him to laugh, to proudly sweep his arms out, show off the display. But it was his worried face that greeted her eyes, his gaze following hers as she looked past him and gasped.

It wasn’t so much a display—it was a castle, made out of cardboard bricks, hand cut stars and paper chains decorating its high walls with simple flair. In one of the walls, there was an opening big enough for her to step through, to explore inside, and she did eagerly, childlike intrigue pricking and controlling her movements. She wasn’t sure what she was to do in a castle—she had played teacher when she was younger, not princess, but surely Ben could offer her some pointers?

She opened her mouth to ask, to thank him, but then she froze, gaze locked on the prettily-wrapped gift…and then another one…and another. Rey glanced at Ben, mouth dry, eyes wide, wordlessly gesturing at them. “For me?” She could only just choke the words out, slumping to her knees in disbelief as Ben nodded, eyes kind, like his father’s, leaning over one of the castle walls, watching her face, trying to keep his heart together at her first tentative touch on the glossy paper.

The pile of presents was small, but she didn’t mind. How could she? This was singlehandedly the biggest holiday haul she had received, and she could have cried when Ben did a double take at the pile, running to retrieve a present he had forgotten, his look apologetic, even though there was definitely nothing to be sorry for.

Four presents. Four. Just for her—not to share with the other kids, not to be stolen and pawned off for beer money. Hers. She laughed at herself, the sound wet as tears bit at her cheeks, slid down her neck. “How did you—when did you—oh, Ben…thank you…!”

“Aren’t you going to open them?” Her gaping face was adorable and heart-wrenching all the same, as if she had expected him to yank the gifts off her lap, out of her reach, as if she was just happy to be surrounded by the prospect of the holiday tradition. “How? I don’t want to rip the paper.” Another gentle touch, another tracing finger on the wrapping, and Ben found himself awkwardly squeezing himself into the castle, making a note to find another kit next time—he had grown since the last time he had built one for himself.

One by one, he opened one side of each gift, undoing the seams he had carefully closed with clear tape, passing them to Rey to cautiously slip out of the paper, solemnly placing the unscathed gift wrap at her side. He had never opened presents with someone like this, and he couldn’t help but feel honored that she was taking this so seriously. She could have brushed it all off, ripped through the paper without care, but instead she sat reverently, admiring the outside and the inside equally. With each present, the girl would gasp and then hush Ben, chastising him for his apologies that the “gift is too small—they didn’t have the right version in stock…”

Her happiness didn’t discriminate between gifts—she was just as pleased with the teddy bear as she was with the chemistry set and the toy lightsaber…but her gasp was the loudest when he handed her the last one, the paper slipping off now to reveal a teaching Barbie doll set, the teacher’s desk sitting small and proud in its packaging, the tiny apple perched on it glossy and plastic. She thought her tears were done, that her cheeks would be dry for the rest of the night, but now, a grateful sob bubbled

“Okay, so I lucked out with this one—I managed to find the last brunette doll set, so that she can look like you, and you can coordinate lesson plans and outfits.” Rey stared at Ben, watching him self-consciously explain himself, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. When he looked up, he had only a second to brace himself before she launched herself at him, arms tight around him in a crushing hug that had him sprawled on the floor, cardboard bricks laying around them from the affectionate demolition.

“Thank you.” Two simple words, but they were a gift enough for Ben. Rey beamed up at him, snuggling into him as they laid back, enjoying the glow of the lights around them.

True, they were late to the party, their sweaters rumpled and Ben’s hat askew on his head. And yes, they didn’t escape the merciless teasing that Finn and Poe had waiting for them with their drinks, though the pair’s smiles as they handed over warm drinks to the new couple were pleased and proud. Later on that night, after she had cornered him under the mistletoe, kissing him until she was breathless and redder than his sweater, Rey announced that it was her best Christmas yet. It had been—there was no way to top it.

Ben tucked that announcement away in his mind, wondering if he would be able to top this night for her. Probably not—but he was already thinking of next year, next Christmas, Rey’s hand still in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Not my best writing, but I hope it will do! I'm still working on my other 11 oneshots for the holidays, but the first one is finally done!
> 
> (I may do the twelve days starting on Christmas--my schedule has been awful, but I have been getting around to it all! If you have any holiday requests, please let me know! I love giving/writing gifts, especially for the holidays!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite down with this one yet! One more chapter and this fluff will be complete! Let me know what you think/what you want to see in other Christmas themed one shots (I have 11 more to write)!


End file.
